


Bite Me

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Sharing, Weapons, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: A little bit of silliness for the 2020 be_compromised summer promptathon: polyamory vs. polyarmoury
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Be Compromised Promptathon





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of silliness for the 2020 be_compromised summer promptathon: polyamory vs. polyarmoury

"You're taking Nat's widow bites?" Clint asked as he inspected his selection of arrows and tried to determine which would be most useful.

"Yeah, why?" Bucky asked, tucking them into a cargo pocket.

He put the exploding arrow back and packed two more shockwave ones instead. "Partly because Cap said this was a long range mission so I figured you'd want your rifles --"

"Which I've got right here," Bucky argued, kicking the duffle at his feet.

"But mostly because she's gonna kick your ass when she realizes you took them."

"You take her stuff all the time."

"The pistols, sure. But not the set she favors and never when I know she's gonna want them."

"You just said it’s a long range mission," Bucky grumbled, double checking the stockpile in his duffle before nodding in satisfaction and zipping it up. "So what difference does it make?"

Clint shrugged as he hefted his quiver and his own duffle over his shoulder. "Just saying, I'm not going to be the one sleeping on the couch tonight when she figures it out."

"If she figures it out," Bucky said with a grin. "Besides, I wasn't planning on _sleeping_ in the bed. Are _you_ going to kick me out of bed for stealing her bites?"

"Hell no," Clint said, grinning back. "I just wanted to warn you there'll be retribution." 

"I'll deal with it when and _if_ it happens." 

"Suit yourself." 


End file.
